


One Day After

by ThexLuckyxDuck



Series: After Series [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThexLuckyxDuck/pseuds/ThexLuckyxDuck
Summary: A series of three pieces looking at one day, one month and one year after Oliver leaves.





	One Day After

**Author's Note:**

> Thexluckyxduck on tumblr

One Day After

I hate everything.

I hate waking up in my room, no longer yours, with you not there. I hate the bathroom being tidy with no swimming trunks drip drying on the taps. I hate breakfast with everyone expertly slicing off the tops of their eggs and sipping their juice. I want to smash my egg and down my juice in one and go, cry later! and ride away on my bike because you would have. I hate how Mafalda looks sadly at the empty chair and place mat. She misses you.  
After lunch I hate playing Bach as Bach intended but I do. I played with my eyes closed and you were there sitting behind me on the arm of the couch. I played our piece over and over again until mom came in to listen. I hate...no I love her look of concern. She knows. She knows I’ve lost and she accepts. 

I hate nights at the piazza with everyone asking ‘ Where’s Oliver?’ because I hate how you’re not here. I hate going to bed wrapped in billowy, wrapped in your scent but not your arms. I hate my bed now too big with myself alone. I separated them into two singles again and call the other yours. Oliver’s bed in Oliver’s room. I’m just squatting. 

I hate the berm. Hate how what was once peaceful is now lonely. You’re everything, everywhere and nowhere all at once. One crazy hour I packed a bag ready to run away and join you but I didn’t. School and family and commitments separate us. Dad says you’ll be busy with your book. I’d be alone in a foreign country. I hate how I cried on his shoulder but I love how he let me.  
I hate how you’re not here when yesterday you were all around me.  
___  
The garden was quiet. A rare afternoon with no guests or family visiting. Mafalda cleared the table from lunch. Mr Perlman sat with a pile of correspondence, Mrs Perlman with a cigarette. Elio had moved to the pool and sat with his legs dangling into the water . A whisper of a presence flowed through the orchard. A loud voice missing in the birdsong and breeze. Belongings a day earlier strewn across the grass were gone. Turning his head up to the balcony Elio pursed his lips seeing the curtain blowing in the breeze mimicking a billowy shirt.  
A day changed so much.


End file.
